


Drago di metallo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Metallo e parole [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, PWP, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un momento di passione e romanticismo tra Levy e Gajeel.





	Drago di metallo

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l’11 p0rnfest con il prompt:  
> FAIRY TAIL Gajil Redfox/Levy McGarden Piercing

Drago di metallo

Levy gattonò sul letto nella direzione del fidanzato, che indossava soltanto i pantaloni del pigiama e i suoi piedi nudi aderivano al pavimento di legno.

“Sei proprio tutto ricoperto di piercing” disse Levy. Si alzò sulle punte e saltellò, Gajeel si piegò in avanti.

“Cosa cerchi di fare, _gamberetta_?” chiese.

Levy gli passò la mano sui piercing di metallo che gli facevano da sopracciglia, rabbrividendo.

“Sono gelidi” sussurrò.

Gajeel ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi.

“Il resto del mio corpo è bollente” le disse. Le prese la mano e se la mise sul petto, Levy accarezzò la pelle del Dragon Slayer.

Levy prese uno dei piercing di Gajeel, che si trovava all’altezza del petto, tra i denti. Iniziò a passare le mani, le dita da tremanti divennero sempre più sicure, sul corpo del giovane uomo.

< Fremo ad ogni suo tocco. Le sue dita sono così piccole, delicate, mi sento come se mi stesse sfogliando come uno dei suoi tanti amati libri > pensò Gajeel. Gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mori.

Levy si mise in ginocchio davanti a lui e gli abbassò i pantaloni, piegò in avanti il capo e gli leccò il piercing che aveva sull’ombelico.

Gajeel rabbrividì di piacere, mentre Levy gli slacciava i pantaloni, abbassandoglieli.

“Po-posso vedere… se li hai anche lì?” chiese con voce tremante.

Gajeel le passò una mano tra i capelli, sfilandole la fascetta che glieli teneva fermi e gli posò un bacio sul collo.

“Puoi vedere ovunque, minuta e stupenda creatura” disse.

Levy gli abbassò pantaloni e boxer, lasciandosi andare a un basso strilletto. 

“Ci sono” disse. Si coprì la bocca con la mano e ridacchiò.

Gajeel si stese sul letto, facendolo scricchiolare e afferrò la mano di Levy nella propria, strattonò la giovane e se la fece cadere di sopra, Levy si mise a gattoni su di lui.

Arcuò la schiena e prese il membro di lui tra le mani, accarezzandolo soprattutto lì dove c’erano le protuberanze metalliche.

Levy si lasciò andare a una serie di gemiti bassi e rochi di piacere.

Levy continuò ad accarezzargli il membro con una mano, mentre con l’altra si iniziava preparare. Si penetrò con tre dita, gemendo forte e lo aiutò a penetrarla.

Gajeel iniziò a muoversi con il bacino su e giù, penetrandola sempre più a fondo, mentre Levy si lasciava andare a dei lunghi ansiti.

< Le parole scritte sono la mia vita, ma lui cancella tutto dalla mia mente. Divento un semplice foglio bianco > pensò, andandogli incontro con i glutei, facendolo entrare sempre di più.

Gajeel aumentò via via la velocità, la forza delle spinte era stabile e vigorosa. Levy si aggrappò ai fianchi di lui, le iridi liquide e le gote accaldate.

Gajeel la guardava, un sorriso sul volto e il respiro affannato. Venne, strappando un urlo a Levy: “Gajeel”, lo chiamò.

Gajeel scivolò fuori di lei e Levy si stese su di lui, sporca di sudore e di sperma, tremante di piacere.

Gajeel l’abbracciò, il suo corpo era bollente rispetto a quello di lei.

“Mio drago di metallo…” esalò Levy, strusciando la guancia contro i piercing del braccio di lui.

“Tuo” mormorò Gajeel.


End file.
